


Original f/f

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, LGBT, boobies, female orgasm, mature - Freeform, small piss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: bro i s w e a r i never had this fantasy noooooo this isn’t based on my mind at all
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 19





	Original f/f

**Author's Note:**

> bro i s w e a r i never had this fantasy noooooo this isn’t based on my mind at all

“Honey~” She takes off her shoes at the door, putting her bag on the hanger above them, looking to her girlfriend. “Oh...” She stands up tall and reaches her hands out, cupping the woman’s face and staring at her longingly. She spends a bit going back and forth between each eye, a relaxed, euphoric expression on her face. “Maria..” She says softly, practically gasping out for air as she says it, her heart pounding.

“Edita.” Maria smiles and kisses her lips softly, just a peck, but it’s enough to send blush shooting straight to Edita’s face. “Come, sit down, I made dinner.” She softly takes her hands away and holds them in her own, guiding her to their kitchen and sitting down at the table in front of the food. “It’s all set, if you’re tired you can go rest.” 

Edita sits down in front of Maria, serving herself to a nice large portion. “I’m not tired but, even if I was I’d rather stay up to eat your delicious food.” Edita begins to eat quietly. Maria blushes and eats also, crossing her legs. “Your hair is all messy.” She giggles.

Edita chuckles and brushes it behind her ear, looking up from her food at her lover. “Thank you, thank you very much for the food Maria.” She smiles. Maria nods and closes her eyes, smiling big and finishing her serving. Now she just watches. Edita isn’t the cleanest when she eats, so she spends a lot of the time wiping her face with her napkin. When she finishes she stands and stretches, taking Maria’s hand and taking her into the bathroom with her. 

They both slowly strip, Edita starting the water and motioning for Maria to make sure it’s alright. Maria sighs and laughs. “You shouldn’t rely so much on my opinion alone.” She shakes her head. Edita smiles and raises her brows. “My opinion isn’t strong enough for it to matter to me, you’re my top priority.” She kisses her forehead, running her fingers under the water. “Is this good?”

Maria nods and steps in, carefully pulling Edita along in with her. She runs her hand over Edita’s hair, smiling and feeling it flow through her fingers. Edita leans into the touch, closing her eyes. “We came in here to wash.” She chuckles. Maria laughs back, dunking her head into the water. Edita comes up and gasps, opening her eyes dramatically and splashing her with the water. They giggles and start childishly throwing water everywhere. Edita looks over the side of the tub. “I’ll clean that up.” She smiles.

Maria grabs the soap and spreads it along Edita’s hair, massaging it into her scalp and watching her eyes roll back at the scratches to her head. “You’re so gentle.” Edita remarks and smiles. Maria bites her lip. “I could pull your hair out.” She retorts. Edita giggles. “No thanks.” They both smile and share a short kiss, continuing to wash each other up.

-

Edita pulls on shorts and no shirt, not even a bra. She doesn’t really mind. Maria pulls on a slip and small panties underneath, cuddling into Edita as they lie down on the bed. Edita runs her hand up Maria’s leg, under the side of the panties and sliding her hand over her entire vulva. Maria looks at her with a distinct glint in her eyes, they sparkle with the small light from their unclosed curtains, though at night it isn’t much anyway. Edita leans over to her ear. “Can I?” Maria simply nods.

Edita runs her finger over Maria’s clit, rubbing it gently at first, watching her legs move in sweet little ways, then once she’s had fun with that she rapidly presses her hand over it repeatedly, causing Maria and her legs to shake, her hips vibrating with every one of Edita’s pulses. Edita continues, merciless against Maria’s twitching. Maria wraps her arms around Edita and presses her face into her chest, rolling her hips and leaning into the touches. She pants and open mouth, sloppily kisses Edita.

Edita kisses her back, her panties soiling and her legs clenching together, watching Maria’s writhing, feeling her grind against her fingers makes her twitch too. Maria feels so close already, with all that Edita does she’s been so touch deprived. Edita presses harder, feeling Maria’s plateau and then watching her as she climaxes, moaning loudly and full of pleasure. Maria wets herself also, pissing all over the nice sheets as well as her partner’s hand. She blushes and kisses Edita again. 

Edita puts her fingers in her mouth and smiles, clenching her thighs harder, then spreading them. “Come.” 

Maria smiles and positions herself between her legs, slipping the shorts down and licking her inner labia. She licks up and down, sucking on the small wings of it and then inserting the tongue inside her opening, moaning at the taste of her slick. She licks up and down, taking deep breathes of it and then finally getting to her clitoris. It’s all swollen and red the way the rest of her is, she stimulates it with her tongue quickly, cunnilingus being something Edita likes most. Edita orgasms, her hips bucking and making Maria pull away, she cums onto the sheets and on part of Maria. 

“Oh my..” Maria smiles and goes up to kiss her. Edita kisses her sweetly, slurping up her mouth. “Let’s clean up and get to sleep, We both have work tomorrow.” Maria blushes and smiles more, pulling her sopping panties off. “Yeah.” She giggles, helping her clean.

-

“Maria~” Edita says in a sing song voice while they lay in new clothes, petting her hair. 

Maria giggles. “Yes?”

“I love you.” She smirks.

“Awe.. I love you too.” She kisses her and plays with her boobs a bit, knowing she barely gets off to it it’s become somewhat of a ritual for her to do this. She squishes them in her hands like mochi. “They’re always so soft.” She blushes.

“Pft, I try to make them nice for you.” Edita kisses her cheek. 

“Hehe...” She relaxes her hands and rests her head on her chest, closing her eyes. “Goodnight sunshine.”

“Goodnight dear.”


End file.
